My Hero Academia: The Next Symbol
by King Spike Rules
Summary: After getting bad medical new, Izuku Midoriya, the Worlds Greatest Hero has been forced into early retirement. And so, he joins the staff of UA to look for and find the next symbol of peace, but a sinister new presences starts to loom over the city that is preying on pros. Can these students save the day and become great heroes? Rating might go up. App insie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and this is my, My Hero Academia fic where you can send in your heroes and villain for a story set about thirty years in the future. And yes, to answer a question I'm sure a lot of must have. You can have your oc be the child of a main character and make their powers accordingly. Now, for the prologue.**

* * *

Prologue: Past Catching Up.

The quite night of the city was suddenly shattered from the screamed of all types of people a large apartment building was on fire and the flames moved fast as the on looks looked at it in awe as fear filled their minds of the horrors of what could be happening inside of the trapped residents. Many pro heroes were on the scene and trying their best to quell the flames as well as keeping the flames from spreading to any of the surrounding building.

"Keep the people back, where are those water heroes?" yelled the coordinator as he looked around to check on all the other heroes and what they were doing as sweat fall from his brow as he watched the fire burn on.

"They getting held up with another fire down town." one of the power heroes yelled back as he watched closely for any signs of part of the building dropping and he was making sure he was ready for it. Hearing this made the coordinator sweat more and looked at the fire with a nerves face as the screams of the people inside was nearly getting to a deafening pitch. He looked on in horror and was about to break down, feeling helpless from the whole thing when a hand was gently placed on his shoulder.

"Everything is fine now." a voice said as he turned his head and looked at the person who had the hand, gasping as he saw the worlds greatest heroes, Deku, standing next to him. He removed his hand and slowly walked towards the burning building as a smile formed on his face when he added, "I can do it!" Deku then launched himself to towards the building and began to go from room to room on the bottom floor, collecting them all as he headed out with all of them on his back. EMT's quickly tended to them as Deku went to the second floor and repeated the prosses with that floor, and then he did the same thing with the other five floors, careful not to miss even the slightest noise for a person. Once all of the residents were safely out of the building and all of the bystanders were moved back to a safe distance, Deku leaped into the air over the building and he looked down as he pulled his left leg back as he yelled out, "Shoot Style: Dakoda Smash." He then threw his foot down and launched a large blast of wind, snuffing out the flames in one go as a few water quirk heroes had arrived to aid in that. Once it was all set and the most injured were on their way to the hospital, Deku stood there along with his fellow heroes as the news wanted an interview with the heroes of the hour, which he happy smile and answered all the questions he was asked by them to him as the crowd cheered.

* * *

Deku smiled as he watched the video of one of his first recuse as the World's Greatest Hero as he sat on the hospital bed, waiting for the doctor to return with the tests that he had taken. As he looked at the phone playing the video, his right arm began to suddenly shake and he had to quickly use his left hand to keep himself from dropping the phone. After fighting with his right arm to simply move it, the door walked in through the door with his chart in hand.

"So, doc. How is it?" he asked him as he looked at the doctor and gave him a nerves smile as he saw his face, realizing he had bad news for him.

"Well, we got you x-rays and other tests back." the doctor said as he looked through the folder and turned on the light projector as Deku placed his phone on the bed next to him before placing his left hand on his right arm as it began to shake.

"S-so, what is wrong with my arm?" he asked him as he wanted to get straight to the point and not want to hide anything as he looked down to his feet.

"Well, they show that the damage it took from your younger days seam to have caused nerve damage to your right arm, making it nearly unusable for much of nothing." the doctor explained as he placed them on the projector and Deku looked up to see what he was talking about, fighting back the tears in his eyes as the doctor then put it back before replacing it with two more as he added, "And the constant use of you legs in combat has accelerate arthritis into both of your knees." Deku sat there in silence, with small tears falling to the ground as the realization of what the doctor was saying was hitting him just as hard as it could have been when the words then left his lips, "Your days as a pro are numbered." Deku didn't say anything in response as he just sat there and the doctor let him have his time, leaving the room and as the door closed, Deku's fight with his tears finally failed as they began to pour from his eyes as his dream job has just been shattered. After crying for a little while and then getting a note for some medicine, Deku left the hospital with his heart heavy and as he felt the suns rays hit him, he looked up to the sky as he let out a long sigh.

"I guess it's time to find the tenth user." he said silently to himself as he began to walk to the train station, his head low and his mind set on what he has to do now.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for the prologue and I hope you enjoyed it. Here is the app to add a character into the story. I need students, pros, teacher, and villains. So, please send them in. Here is the app.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Personality:**

 **Sexuality**

 **Eye Color and shape:**

 **Hair Style and color:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Body Type:**

 **Scar or any other marks:**

 **Normal Clothes:**

 **Hero Outfit (Please include any gear.):**

 **Swim Wear:**

 **Sleep Wear:**

 **Jewelry or other things.:**

 **Family:**

 **Parents if their Characters:**

 **Hero Name:**

 **Quirk:**

 **Combat Skills:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Alignment**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Reason to become a hero?:**

 **Job:**

 **If staff at AU, please say where they work**

 **Paired up?:**

 **If Yes, describe their personality:**

 **Favorite Hero:**

 **Anything I missed:**

 **That's the app, please fill it out and send me your oc's. I will not make the main character, I'm just making the main villain.**


	2. Author announcement

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and I have an announcement. My computer is busted and both of my stories are in hiatest until I can repair it, or get a new one. Merry Christmas and Happy New Uear to you all.**


End file.
